kindergarten_breakfastfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grand Trine
Tracks The Grand Trine contains a total of 15 different tracks, allegedly creating a story based upon a rough draft that was never published. The storyline can be found here. Part One The Grand Trine is split into three parts, each illustrating a different hypothetical "act" of the story created. Pisces I The first track in The Grand Trine. It follows a pattern with the other three introduction songs in each part. Like it's other counterparts, it is not considered a part of the story and instead more of an introduction to each part. It is one minute and fifty seconds long. Consequences The track is well known due to it's beginning with large clashing noises. It is one minute and sixteen seconds long. Drowning In Salt and Fault The third track of Part One. It follows a repetitive pattern in a calm notion. It is two minutes three seconds. The Icewatcher's Daughter It is supposedly a theme for one of the characters in The Grand Trine story. Her name is unspecified, as she is referred to only as the Icewatcher's Daughter. It is one minute seven seconds long. Diodon's Theme Another theme for the characters in The Grand Trine story. This character is referred to as Diodon, and is supposedly the main character. It is four minutes fifty nine seconds long. Part Two Aquarius II An introduction song to the second hypothetical "act" of the story. It is two minutes forty five seconds. Unlike it's counterpart Pisces I, it is more than double the length of the first act's introduction. Cards and Quintelplex This song sticks out like a soar thumb. It isn't filled with the tension that travels through the rest of the tracks and instead follows a jazzier theme. It is one minute twenty two seconds long. Stranded A slow song that picks up pace rather quickly. It is fifty three seconds long. The Trine Storm The first song to change it's instruments from classical to an unknown instrument. It is much darker than the others in this section, representing a change in tense. It is one minute thirteen seconds long. Quin's Conflict The final song of Part Two. It is supposedly a reprise of "Cards and Quintelplex." Quin the character is distinguished. It is one minute four seconds long. Part Three The final part for the album. It follows a darker, more unusual path, more like regular Kindergarten Breakfast songs. Retrograde III The final introduction of the acts. It follows an unearthly tone. Shorter than both of the first two parts, it is only one minute, sixteen seconds long. The Golden Woman's Prayer An unusual song that only follows banging sounds, similar to Consequences. It is one minute ten seconds. Crystals Another high intensity song that feels more earthly than the others in Part Three. It is two minutes six seconds long. Hypnosis of the Trine A song that never stays still in tempo, and is highly repetitive in a hypnotic sense. It is one minute, one second. There's Always a Recovery The final song of the album, that doesn't follow the ominous theme of the other songs. It is one minute, five seconds. Trivia * The longest track in the album is Diodon's Theme (4:59). * The shortest track in the album is Stranded (0:53). * Part One, Part Two, Part Three can also be called Acts One, Two and Three, or Pisces I, Aquarius II and Retrograde III, respectively.